Best Mistake
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: COMPLETED / Dan Howell is the shy boy who doesn't speak to anyone at school, and nobody really cares about him. Phil Lester is the bad boy at school and is the one who everybody knows and loves. Phil sees Dan alone at a party and takes advantage of that. After a one-night stand with Phil, Dan finds himself pregnant at age 16.
1. Chapter 1

Dan didn't really know why he was at this party, he didn't even know why he was invited to this party in the first place. But, sophomore year was almost over and he had not one single friend, even though he was 16-years-old. He was known as the 'shy kid' around school. Nobody really cared about him. Even when someone did talk to Dan, he was too shy to say anything so they just ignored him afterwards, which would explain why Dan had no friends.

It was a Saturday night and there was a party being thrown. It was Dan's first party and honestly, he was a little scared about being there. Dan spent most of his Saturday nights playing video games in his bedroom and staying up until a ridiculous time. He was invited so he just thought that he would give it a go and see what would happen. But, he's been there for over a half an hour and not one single person had noticed him. So, he was thinking about leaving.

Dan bit his lip as he looked around at all the people who were chatting with each other and dancing to the music that was blasting through the house. Dan sighed and then he quickly pushed through the crowd of people and made his way over to the door.

"Leaving so soon? The party's just getting started," A voice said.

Dan immediately looked over and froze as soon as he saw Phil Lester standing in front of him.

Phil Lester was definitely the bad boy of the school, the boy that everybody wanted to be friends with and the boy who could get anyone he wanted, boys and girls. Dan had always been afraid of him ever since the first day of freshmen year. He knew that he smoked and he probably did some drugs that Dan's never even heard of too. Dan tried to stay away from people like that, but sometimes it was hard when most people at his school were like that.

"Hello? Can you not speak or something or something?"

Dan was quickly shaken out of his thoughts, and he nervously looked up at Phil again. "I-I..."

"Your Dan Howell, right? I"ve heard about you before," Phil said as he walked over to Dan.

"H-Heard what about m-me?" Dan asked nervously.

"Just some stuff, don't worry. Nothing bad," Phil assured him.

"Oh," Dan said. He nervously looked down at his hands.

"Hey-" Phil gently lifted Dan's chin up so they were staring at each other. Honestly, Phil didn't even care about this boy. But, the boy seemed to be by himself so obviously Phil was going to take advantage of that and use him for his own pleasure. The only reason Phil came to this party was to get laid. "I've seen you around school before but, now that we're up close... I can't help but notice how pretty you are."

"I'm not pretty." Dan mumbled, but he blushed nonetheless.

"Are you still thinking about leaving?" Phil asked quietly, but loud enough for Dan to hear.

"I-I was only leaving b-because no one was talking to me," Dan admitted.

Phil chuckled and shook his head. "Well, I'm talking to you, aren't I? Do you want to go talk somewhere a little more quieter?" He asked as he rested his hand on Dan's arm, sending shivers up Dan's arm. This had never happened to Dan before, and Dan was quite shocked and a little confused.

"Where could we go?" Dan asked, looking up at Phil. Dan couldn't help but admit that Phil was absolutely gorgeous and he was almost a little excited that Phil was actually talking to someone like him. Phil could be talking to anyone else at this party, but he chose to talk to Dan.

"Follow me. I'm friends with the people who own this house so I know where we could go," Phil said. He reached over and grabbed Dan's wrist and they walked through the crowd of people and they walked up the stairs, where there were even more people.

"_Get it Phil_!" Dan froze as soon as he heard someone shout at them.

"Ignore them, they're jerks," Phil said as soon as he saw the look on Dan's face. They walked up to a door and Dan stood quietly as he watched Phil unlock the door. They then walked into the room. Phil looked up and sighed when he saw a couple making out on the bed. "Out."

The boy pulled away from the girl and rolled his eyes when he saw Phil. "Seriously Lester?"

"Now. Go find somewhere else," Phil warned. He watched as the couple grabbed their clothes and then they walked out of the bedroom. "That's better." Phil said as he shut the door and locked it. He looked over at Dan and raised his eyebrows. "Are you always this quiet?"

"Why did you lock that?" Dan asked as he stared at Phil.

"I didn't want us to be interrupted," Phil said. He walked over to Dan.

"Why would we be interrupted?" Dan asked, not moving a single muscle.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Phil asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"Because I guess I'm just a curious-" Dan's eyes went wide with shock as soon as Phil pressed his lips against Phil's. Dan had never kissed anyone before and he certainly never had sex before.

Phil grabbed a hold of Dan and then he pushed him against the door, rather harshly.

"Phil, I don't-" Dan was caught off again by Phil kissing him. Dan finally gave in and he started to kiss Phil back, hoping that he was actually doing this right. He was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he actually had his first kiss with Phil Lester, the school's bad boy.

Phil finally pulled away from the kiss and he took a deep breath as he stared at Dan. "Do you want to do this? I mean, like... I don't want to rape you or anything," He whispered.

Dan's eyes went wide with shock. "I-I don't know... I've n-never even kissed anyone before this."

"So, I was your first kiss then?" Phil asked, smirking slightly.

Dan nodded slightly. "I-I'm still trying to decide if I like it or not," He said.

"Give me a chance, would you?" Phil asked. He kissed Dan again. "I won't hurt you." Phil was lying though, of course. He didn't really care if he hurt Dan or not. But, he needed Dan to think that he wasn't going to hurt him so Phil could do this with him.

Dan sighed in defeat and he nodded. "O-Okay. Please, be easy on me? I-I've never done this."

"Just follow my lead and you'll be fine," Phil whispered. He leaned down and then he kissed Dan again. He grabbed Dan's hand and he pinned them against the door as they kissed.

Dan moaned into the kiss, and this time... he kissed Phil back immediately.

"Bed. Now." Phil mumbled through the kiss. He grabbed Dan again and pulled him back onto the bed. Within' seconds, Phil was on top of Dan and was taking his shirt off.

Dan had always been insecure to himself, and he hated showing off any skin to anyone, even his own mother. He just didn't think he was anything special, not like most boys.

"Will you relax? Fuck, I can practically hear your heart beating," Phil said.

"I want to do this but... I'm scared," Dan whispered. He took a deep breath.

Phil rolled his eyes. "I already told you... I won't hurt you," He said.

Dan watched as Phil started taking off his clothes until he was down to his boxers, and he was amazed at how gorgeous Phil was. He felt very lucky that he was actually doing this with someone as beautiful as Phil. Dan gasped slightly when Phil started unzipping his pants.

"Pants off," Phil ordered. He slid off of Dan and he let Dan take off his pants.

"Don't we need a condom, or something?" Dan asked as Phil crawled back on top of him.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Phil whispered as he started kissing Dan's neck.

Dan's eyes went wide with shock. No one outside of Dan's family knew that he was a Carrier, which meant that he could get pregnant and have children. Dan was too embarrassed by it so he never told anyone. It was better if he kept it to himself anyways.

"I really think we should-" Dan moaned as Phil sucked on his neck.

"For someone who is shy, you talk way too much," Phil whispered against Dan's neck.

Three months. It's been three months since Dan lost his virginity to none other than Phil Lester.

Things have definitely changed since that night, and not all of it was good.

Things were definitely awkward between Dan and Phil. Dan avoiding Phil the best he could after that night, and Phil acted like they didn't even do anything. He denied it whenever someone asked him about the rumorm which kind of hurt Dan a little. Was Phil embarrassed? Probably.

Dan wasn't even surprised when he found out that he was pregnant a couple weeks after that night of the party. He knew that he should have stopped Phil as soon as Phil mentioned not using a condom, because now he was nearly two months pregnant with Phil's child. Dan didn't even want to tell Phil that he was pregnant, partly because he was scared of how Phil would react. He didn't know if he could totally trust Phil with something like this; he didn't know if Phil would keep it a secret or if he would tell everyone in school that he was pregnant.

Things at school haven't been exactly easy for Dan either; because now Dan was gaining weight because of the pregnancy and people were starting to notice and make fun of him. It didn't take long before rumors started going around the school that Dan was pregnant.

It was a Monday morning and Dan was not looking forward to going to school.

"You can stay home from school if you would like Dan," Dan's mother, Diane, said as she watched Dan sitting on the couch in the living room. It's been a week since Dan had found out that he was pregnant and his parents knew about everything. "I know it's not easy for you..."

"It doesn't matter. People at school are starting to put pieces together," Dan mumbled.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Daniel. There is an actual baby growing inside of you and if you don't take care of yourself... there is a chance that you could lose the baby," Diane said.

"I have to go to school-" Dan said as he grabbed his school bag and stood up from the couch. He walked over to the door and walked out of the house before his mom could say anything else.

"Oi Howell!" Dan gasped as soon as he heard someone yell his name. He had just gotten to school. Dan quickly ran into the bathroom but before he could ran into the stall, someone grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. "Don't run away from me."

Dan looked over with fear in his eyes. "Wh-What do you want fr-from m-me?" He asked.

There were two boys; Ben Cook and Luke Cutforth. Two of the biggest bullies in school, and the two boys who started the rumor about Dan being pregnant. They definitely did their research and they found out about Carriers, which made things difficult for Dan.

"Why don't you start with telling the truth?" Ben hissed as he threw Dan against the wall.

"Yeah, we all know that you slept with Phil at that party," Luke said, crossing his arms against his chest. "Phil keeps denying it even though people saw him go into a room with you."

"Wh-Why does it matter?" Dan asked nervously. He gasped when Ben punched him square in the jaw. His eyes began to water up as he held onto his jaw.

"Tell us," Ben snapped at Dan, still holding onto him.

"I slept with him, okay?!" Dan cried. "Please don't hurt me anymore!"

"No, we're not finished yet. You're pregnant, aren't you?" Ben asked.

Dan's eyes went wide with shock as he looked up at Ben. "What?" He asked.

"Give it up, Howell. You've been caught... you're pregnant," Luke said.

"I'm n-not pregnant," Dan lied. He knew they wouldn't believe him.

Ben raised his fist again. "So you wouldn't mind if I punched you in the stomach then?"

"N-No! Please don't!" Dan cried as he shook his head. "I'm pregnant, okay?!"

Ben smirked and then he put his fist down and he dropped Dan down onto the ground. "Thank you for finally telling the truth. We got what we needed," He said. "Did you get that Luke?"

"Got it all," Luke said as he held up the phone, which he had recorded the conversation with.

"Later Loser Howell," Ben snapped. He kicked Dan harshly once before he and Luke walked out of the bathroom, leaving Dan all curled up on the floor by himself.

A few seconds later, Phil walked into the bathroom. He looked up and then he froze as soon as he saw Dan down on the floor, curled up in a ball and with tears pouring out of his eyes. Phil knew about the rumor that was going around school, but he didn't want to believe it.

"D-Dan?" Phil asked nervously as he walked further into the bathroom.

Dan looked up but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now, especially not Phil Lester, the one who got him into this whole mess. "G-Go aw-away."

"No please. Did Ben and Luke do this to you?" Phil asked, walking over to him.

"Why do you care?" Dan asked as he held onto his jaw.

"I-I don't but... I heard about that rumor that was going on. People will literally make up everything, huh? I mean... there's no way that you could be pregnant! Your'e a male for Christ sakes," Phil said. He watched as Dan stood up from the ground. "What are you doing?"

"There's something I need to tell you, Phil. You're going to find out anyways," Dan said.

"Oh my God. Is it true?" Phil asked with shock.

Dan took a deep breath and then he nervously lifted up his shirt a little, revealing his small bump. "I'm pr-pregnant... with your child." He said. He bit his lip as he stared at Phil.

Phil quickly shook his head. "No. This can't be happening," He said.

"This is partly your fault, you know that?" Dan said as he put his shirt back down.

"How the hell is this my fault?" Phil asked angrily.

"You're the one who said that we didn't need to use a condom!" Dan cried as tears poured out of his eyes. "And now everybody in the school will know that I'm pregnant and they'll make my life a living hell! I don't deserve this, and I don't want to be pregnant! I especially don't want to be pregnant with your child! You don't even care about me!" Dan took a deep breath.

Phil stared at Dan with shock, and he didn't know what to say after that. Dan was usually the shy and quiet guy who never said a word to anyone... and here he was screaming at Phil.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Phil asked.

"You decide if you want the baby or not," Dan whispered.

"What?" Phil asked with shock. "You can't make me choose," He snapped.

"If you don't want the baby then just say so... we'll never have to see each other again," Dan said. "I've already decided that I want to do home school. I can't be in this school while pregnant. It's not safe for me or the baby. It's not like anyone would miss me here anyways, because I've got no friends. You've actually got a life around here." Dan sighed.

"Dan, I don't want to be a father this young," Phil said. He scoffed and shook his head.

"Fine then. I'll leave and you won't ever have to see me again, or the baby... you can go back to your perfect life. We're much better not seeing each other anyways. But, you have eight months to change your mind," Dan warned. He turned and then he walked into one of the stalls, not wanting to see or talk to Phil anymore. He was in pain, anyways.

And so seven months passed. Dan would be giving birth to the baby in one month.

Dan was now doing home school and honestly, he was much happier. He didn't have to worry about fearing for his life at school anymore. He could finish school in the safety of his home.

Now that Dan was away from the school, he was happier and he was even excited about giving birth to the baby. Dan's family- parents and younger brother, were very supportive of him and they had been helping him in anyway that they could, and Dan was grateful. Dan didn't even care if Phil wanted to see the baby or not, he would be happier without Phil anyways.

Currently, it was a Friday afternoon and Dan had just finished with all of his classes. He was now walking around the kitchen and was trying to find something to eat. It was hard walking around with his giant bump now, but he wasn't complaining because he knew in a month, he would give birth to his baby and everything he went through would be so worth it.

As Dan was looking through the fridge, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Dan sighed in relief as soon as he heard his mother's voice.

Dan shut the door and he looked around the fridge. There was absolutely nothing to eat in this and he was starving. He hadn't eaten all day because he was working on his school work.

"Daniel?" Dan groaned and then he dragged himself out of the kitchen.

"What?" Dan asked as he looked up at his mom. "Who's at the door?"

"Someone from your school. Do you know a Phil?" Diane asked.

Dan froze. "Phil who?" He asked nervously. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see Phil or not.

"Phil Lester? Well... I'm guessing by the look on your face, you do know him," Diane said. She sighed slightly. "Do you want me to tell him to go or not?" She asked.

Dan shook his head. "C-Can you leave me alone with him?" He asked.

"Call for me if you need anything," Diane said. She walked down the hallway and disappeared.

Dan took a deep breath and then he walked over to the door. He looked up and bit his lip when he saw that Phil was indeed standing on his front porch. "What do you want?" Dan asked.

Phil looked up and took a deep breath when he saw Dan. He hadn't seen Dan with his bump yet and it weirded Phil out a bit, but he wasn't going to say anything mean to him. "Can we talk?"

"I gave you a chance to talk," Dan said, crossing his arms against his chest.

"I-I know but a lot has changed since then," Phil said.

"Do you want to come in? My feet are starting to hurt," Dan said.

"Oh, uh... sure," Phil said. He stepped inside the house and watched as Dan shut the door. He then followed Dan into the living room. "So, you're actually have the baby?" Phil asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Dan asked as he sat down on the couch.

"It's just... a bit weird to me," Phil said as he sat down next to Dan.

"You didn't come here to insult me, did you?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil.

"What? No!" Phil yelled. He shook his head. "I really do want to talk."

"Look, let me make this easier for you... unless your here to tell me that you want to help raise the baby, then I don't want to talk," Dan said. He took a deep breath.

"That's the thing... this whole baby thing is the only thing that I've been able to talk about, mostly because people at school won't shut up about it and you even made the bloody news,"

"Yeah... that was pretty cray, to be honest," Dan admitted.

"I still don't like the idea of becoming a dad at such a young age but..."

"Phil, how in the world do you think I feel? I've known that I was a Carrier ever since I was 10-years-old, and I'm the one who has to give birth to _our_ baby! I'm scared. Honestly, I'm fucking scared about this. I don't want to have to give up my childhood and become a parent, but I have to suffer the consequences and it's not fair. Everything h-has just been so stressful-" Dan said as tears began to pour out of his eyes. "I'm really excited to have my own little baby but... I'm not sure if I'm ready for this. Becoming a parent so young is a scary thing." Dan shook his head.

Phil frowned and then he sat closer to Dan. "Shh, you won't have to do this on your own. I got you into this mess and it's like you said before... it was partly my fault because I'm the idiot who didn't care about anything and just wanted to get laid. You tried to tell me that we should have used a condom but I didn't listen and I'm so sorry that I did this to you," He said.

Dan looked up at Phil, not caring that he was crying in front of him. "Th-Thank you... for apologizing. It means more to me than you thank," He said. He wiped away his tears.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into a hug, holding onto him tightly yet gently. "I really am sorry and I promise I'll do everything I can to help you." He whispered.

Dan closed his eyes as he hid his face in Phil's chest, letting Phil hold him.

"Things are hard right now, and it'll take me a while to get used to this whole 'being a parent' thing but... things will get better. I promise I'll be there for you," Phil whispered.

"Sleeping with you is the best mistake that's ever happened in my life," Dan whispered.

Phil pulled away and blinked a few times as he stared at Dan. "What do you mean?"

"It's like you said, things are hard right now but... at the end of this, I'll have my own little baby and I can't wait to hold him in my arms," Dan said. He couldn't help but smile.

"He? You're going to have a boy?" Phil asked, smiling slightly.

"No... we're going to have a boy," Dan whispered.

"Oh, Dan-" Phil pulled him into another hug and he didn't let go of him.

"Thank you... for coming over today," Dan whispered.

"I'm glad I came over today." Phil said. He sighed happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly, Dan couldn't believe that in a few more days... he would be finally giving birth to his and Phil's little baby girl, and he couldn't be more excited about it.

But, to say the past couple of months have difficult... would be an understatement. Dan had to drop out of school because the bullying was getting too much for him, and he didn't want to risk getting the baby hurt. Everybody at school, and now everybody in town, knew that Dan was pregnant. They lived in a small town so news spread around quickly. Dan even made the news because of the fact that he was a Carrier, that's how big it was.

Things finally started to calm down and Dan could walk around without someone bugging him about being pregnant, and without someone asking him a million questions. It was nice because Dan still liked to go outside and walk around, as he was usually stuck in the house all day. But at the end of the day, Phil would come by and would make things better. Phil had been there for Dan every step of the way, after they finally talked everything out. They weren't completely together yet, but they were definitely getting there. Dan didn't really care though, he was just happy that Phil was around and was actually helping out.

It was a Friday when Phil was at school; he wouldn't be at school for a couple of weeks because he knew Dan would be giving birth in a couple of days and he wanted to be there for him as much as he possible could, as this was a big deal for the both of them.

It was finally the end of the school day, last period which happened to be English. It was the last ten minutes of the class, and people were just talking with each other so they finished earlier, and they had no homework either which was a good thing for Phil.

When the bell finally rang, Phil immediately grabbed his stuff and went to the teachers desk.

"Ah! Mr. Lester, how can I help you?" Mr. Jenson asked as he looked up at Phil.

"Um, I've already gone to the rest of my teachers and you're the last one but... I'm sure you've heard that Dan is giving birth in a few days and well, I won't be at school for a couple of weeks, and I've already gotten the principal's permission to do this. I just need to know what we're going to be doing for the next couple of weeks so I can do it at home," Phil explained. "School is still pretty important so I want to get as much done as I can."

"Uhh, well, I'm not sure what exactly we're going to be doing just yet, if I'm being honest here, but if you can give me your address then I'll be able to send you the plans and then later the homework assignments that you'll need to complete. How does that sound?" Mr. Jenson.

Phil nodded. "That sounds good. I just need to get it as soon as possible," He said.

"Understandable. How is Dan doing?" Mr. Jenson asked, watching as Phil wrote down his address. "He was on the news again the other day, wasn't he?"

Phil rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he was. Only because he is giving birth very soon," He said. Phil knew that Dan hated seeing himself in the news, he was always in the papers and on TV. Dan honestly didn't understand why so many people were paying attention to him, and it scared him a little bit.

"Give Dan my best wishes," Mr. Jenson said as he took the paper from Phil.

"Thank you. I'm sure he'll appreciate it," Phil said. He gave Mr. Jenson a small smile before he walked out of the classroom. He put his books away, and then he went outside of the school to where his friends were currently all at. "Hey!" Phil greeted cheerfully.

"Dude, Phil! There you are, we've been waiting for you for ages. Yo, there's a massive party going on this weekend at Chris's house... everybody's going to go, we're all going. Do you want to come along?" Phil's best friend, Gary, asked rather excitedly.

Phil chewed on his bottom lip as he thought for a few seconds; Phil hadn't been to a party since the day he slept with Dan, nor has he been drinking or smoking like he used to do, and he used to do it quite a bit. Phil was proud of himself for being clean for this long, with the help of Dan, but he also couldn't help but miss it. Phil missed not having to worry about anything, but now he had to worry about Dan and a baby.

"Phil?" Gary asked, waving a hand in front of Phil's face.

Phil blinked a few times as he looked up at Gary. "Um, well, actually. You know I would love to go but... I can't. I have to be with Dan this weekend. He'll be giving birth any day now and I want to be there for him for when he actually does give birth to the baby," He said.

"Dude... come on! All you ever bloody do is care about is Dan now. Dan this, Dan that. You haven't made time for any of us, your actual friends, and you've totally changed ever since you started hanging out with him," Dustin, another friend, said to Phil.

"That's not true! Dan hasn't changed me at all!" Phil exclaimed.

"Oh really? When's the last time you had a cigarette?" Gary asked.

Phil sighed and shook his head. "So, I haven't done any drugs recently. Who cares? It's not like that's a bad thing really. I can't be doing that stuff when the baby comes. I have more important things than going out to parties and getting wasted. I actually want Dan to realize that I am here for him and that I will take care of him and the baby no matter what it takes because this is very important to me," He snapped.

"See that? He's changed you. You're not the same fun Phil that we used to know. Who cares about us though, right? You've got Dan now," Dustin snapped back at him. "Come on guys. Let's get going." They all turned around and walked away from Phil, leaving him completely stunned and a little upset at what had just happened. Phil used to be the leader of their little group, and now they've turned on him, and he hated it.

xxxxxx

"Mum, I'm home from school!" Phil yelled as he walked into his house. He took off his coat and slipped off his shoes. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Phil sighed as he hid his face in his hands. There was so much on his mind now, and he hated thinking like this. Part of him just wanted to give up on everything and go back to how he used to be, the other part of him knew that he shouldn't do that because Dan needed him.

"Phil? What are you doing home? I thought you were going to be staying at Dan's for a couple of weeks to help him take care of the baby?" Phil's mom, Paula, asked as she walked into the living room. "Are you okay?" She asked when she saw the look on Phil's face.

"No, I'm not okay," Phil mumbled as he leaned back against the couch.

"Did something happen at school today?" Paula asked as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah. All my friends turned on me because I've been ignoring them," Phil said.

"Well, you're not doing it on purpose, are you?" Paula asked.

"Of course not. It's just... I really like being with Dan, and he needs me there to look after him and everything so I need to be with him all the time," Phil said.

"You should tell your friends that," Paula told him.

"I did tell them that... and all they said was that I changed, or that Dan changed me," Phil said, he sighed and then he shook his head. "Mum, I'm not sure I'm ready to be a parent yet."

"Phil, honey... you can't back out now. The baby is going to be born in a couple of days and you know, Dan needs you now more than ever. You have to be there for him," Paula warned.

"I don't want my childhood to be taken away from me," Phil whispered.

"Then don't let it be taken away. You can be a parent and still have fun..." Paula reassured her son. She gave his hand a light squeeze before she stood up from the couch. "You better get packing and head over to Dan's. I'm sure he's waiting for you right now."

Less than an hour later; Phil had arrived at Dan's house.

"Oh hello, Phil! Come in," Diane said as she stepped aside and let Phil inside.

"Thank you," Phil said as he stepped inside, carrying the little bag he had.

"Dan's in the living room," Diane said as she shut the door, then walked into the kitchen.

Phil sighed as he sat his bag on the floor and then he walked into the living room. He looked over and smiled when he saw Dan sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Hey you."

Dan looked over when he heard the familiar voice and also smiled as soon as he saw Phil standing there. "Hey!" He said as he pushed himself up on the couch.

"Hey, don't get up Dan. You're fine," Phil said as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Dan. He reached over and kissed his cheek. "How are you feeling?" He asked, glancing down at Dan's bump before looking back up at him and smiling.

"I'm ready to get this baby out of me," Dan grumbled.

Phil laughed. "Just a couple more days love," He said.

Dan immediately looked over at Phil. "What'd you just call me?" He asked.

"Huh?" Phil asked, blinking a few times. "What do you mean?"

"You just called me 'love'," Dan told him.

"No I didn't," Phil mumbled, looking away from Dan.

"Phil, if you want to be with me... then just say so. You know what I want," Dan said.

"I know. We already talked about this," Phil said, looking back at Dan.

"Okay then. So, what's the problem?" Dan asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Phil sighed and shook his head. "Do we have to talk about this?" He asked quietly.

"Does this have something to do with your friends at school?" Dan asked curiously.

"No!" Phil yelled as he glared at Dan. "It doesn't."

Dan jumped as soon as Phil yelled at him. "O-Okay," He mumbled. He rested his hand on his now rather large bump. He sighed as he leaned back against the couch and stared at the TV, not wanting to look at Phil after what just happened just now.

Phil bit his lip nervously as he looked over at Dan. "Dan, I'm sorry-" He whispered. He went to put his hand on Dan's shoulder but Dan immediately shoved his hand away. "Dan."

"Forget about it, okay?" Dan snapped. He carefully began to stand up from the couch.

"Hey, what are you doing? You shouldn't be walking around," Phil warned.

"I'm pregnant... not sick," Dan snapped as he looked over at Phil.

"Bloody mood swings," Phil mumbled as he shook his head.

Dan started to walk out of the living room but he stopped immediately and rested his hand on the wall, gasping slightly. He nervously looked down at his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked as he looked over at Dan.

"Phil, I-I think she's coming," Dan said as he started breathing hard.

"What? It's not supposed to come for another couple of days!" Phil yelled as he stood up from the couch, he immediately ran over to Dan as panic started flow through him. Phil wasn't prepared for this, and he didn't know what he was supposed to do now. "We need to leave... now!"

"Mum! It's time!" Dan screamed, taking deep breaths.

Phil wrapped his arm around Dan to keep him from falling down.

"Get him in the car now, Phil!" Diane yelled as she ran up the stairs.

"Come on," Phil whispered as he took Dan out of the living room.

_22 hours later_;

Dan couldn't believe that he had actually given birth to his and Phil's little baby girl. Even though he was one hundred percent exhausted and worn out, he was happy that he finally had his baby in his arms and he was completely in love with her, as so was Phil.

"Did you think of any names, by the way?" Phil asked, who was standing next to Dan, and was holding the baby in his arms. It had been about 15 minutes since Dan had given birth to the baby, and he was very exhausted so Phil had been holding the baby for him.

"I like the name Elizabeth," Dan said, looking up at Phil and smiling.

"Elizabeth? Emily for short?" Phil asked as he looked down at Dan.

Dan nodded. "Elizabeth Lee Lester," He said, sighing happily.

"L-Lester? You want her to have my name?" Phil asked, a little shocked.

"Yes, of course. I don't know why, but I just do," Dan stold him.

Phil smiled and then he looked back down at his little girl. "Welcome to the world Elizabeth."

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked up at Phil and stared at him.

"God, she looks so much like you," Phil whispered, shaking his head.

"I was hoping she looked like you," Dan mumbled.

Phil blinked a few times as he looked back at Dan. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," He said quietly. "C-Can I hold her?"

"Of course you can hold her, silly. You're the one who just spent 22 hours in labor," Phil said, chuckling. He bent down and then he carefully placed Elizabeth in Dan's arms.

Dan looked down at Elizabeth and gasped lightly. "She really does look like me!" He looked up at Phil and smiled the biggest smile Phil had ever seen. "Wow." He whispered, looking back down at the baby. "Elizabeth, I hope you know I just went through hell bringing you into this world-" Dan said, not taking his eyes away from the baby.

Phil chuckled as he crossed his arms against his chest, watching Dan interact with the baby.

"But, it was totally worth it because I love you very much little one, we may not have perfect lives but I'll make sure you're happy and healthy, and I promise I'll take care of you," Dan whispered. He held out his finger with his free hand and smiled proudly when Elizabeth grabbed a hold of his finger. Dan's eyes began to water up as he stared at Elizabeth. "I can't believe I have my own baby." He shook his head and looked up at Phil. "Can you believe it?"

"Honestly, no... I can't believe it. I'm still trying to figure out if this is really real or not," Phil said as he gently sat down on the bed by Dan's legs. "I mean, I know it's real... but it almost doesn't feel like it. We waited so long and now she's finally here with us."

"We have our own baby... our very own baby," Dan said.

"Are you happy?" Phil asked, looking up at Dan.

"Honestly? Yes. I am happy, as long as you'll be here," Dan said.

Phil smiled and nodded. "I promise I'll always be there for you."


End file.
